Life After
by indigoey
Summary: DRARRY Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have been having problems in their marriage for longer then they'd like to admit. Then Harry runs into Draco Malfoy, of all people, in a most unexpected location, who convinces him to follow through with his plans and find out what happens after. (I type on my phone btw, so sorry for any typos)
1. Malfoy, the Git

It was already December twenty-first and Harry Potter_ still _did not know what to get Ginny for Christmas. What does one get for the person one is pretending to be in love with?

Fresh out of Hogwarts around five years before, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had gotten married without really thinking about it. Though the war had greatly interfered with their schooling, both Harry and Ginny had gotten jobs straightaway. Ginny as a Chaser for the Harpies, and Harry as an Auror. All of this, in addition to Voldemort's demise, was a cause fir celebration, so the two of them, young and stupid, tied the knot.

Years later, they lived in a rather small cottage somewhere outside of Chippenham, per Ginny's request, though Harry still held ownership of Number Twelve, because Ginny preferred cozier houses and smaller communities. Harry, however, missed the short year they had spent living in London, able to use something other than the Floo Network to get to work, and more wizards in the area.

Maybe, thought Harry as he strolled through Diagon Alley, he could get her a gift card for one of those clothing shops, as she had recently gotten into Muggle fashion. That seemed like a nice way to care without caring too much. However, doing that would mean that he would have to do those bloody awful Galleons-to-Pounds conversation maths.

An owl in the window of a pet store caught Harry's eye. She reminded him of Hedwig. In order to take his mind off the stress of the holidays, Harry decided to go inside the shop, just to take a look around.

As he stepped into the shop, a young woman behind the counter with black curls and a short stature smiled warmly at him. She clearly recognized the "saviour of the wizarding world," though it was kind of her not to say anything.

Harry gave his best attempt at a smile back and turned around to look at the owls, when he saw a most shocking sight.

"Malfoy?!"

Draco Malfoy, the bloody git, was on his knees, petting a white cat that looked like a Malfoy herself, with well-groomed fur and a petty look.

Malfoy turned his head, shocked, and stood up quickly, brushing off his trousers. "Potter," he greeted, nodding.

"What're you doing here?" Harry thought about adding quite a few swears to the end of that sentence, but decided against it, thinking that that would be rather unprofessional in a public setting, especially considering his status.

"I- I'm just looking around," Malfoy stammered. "Same as you. Thought I might get a cat."

A cat? This Malfoy could nit possibly be the same one who had tormented Harry for all of hus school years. He was so different! Instead of fine robes he wore a simple jumper, granted a nice one, and even the way he spoke was different. Where his voice used to hold an air of pretentiousness, now it was just... broken.

"A cat." Harry finally managed to say, rather lamely. "Oh."

"Not everything I do is Voldemort related, you know." Malfoy spat out the name as though it burned his tongue.

"You say his name now." Said Harry, stating the obvious.

Malfoy took a visible breath. "It has no power. The Dark Lord is gone."

"Yeah. He is."

"So," said Draco, clearly trying to change the subject. Harry wondered why he didn't just end their conversation. "Why are _you_ here? I thought you might be above places like this."

"I'm_ not_ above _anything, _and I'm here because I was just taking a breather."

"From what?"

"From--" Harry started, then clamped his lips shut. "No. This is the kind of thing that the_ Daily Prophet _would love to get their hands on. I don't see why I'd trust _you, _anyway, of all people. _Ron _doesn't even know, for fuck's sake!"

Malfoy's blonde eyebrows shot up. "Is it that bad?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I understand why you're so stressed. A big secret can do that to someone. I would know."

What was he talking about? Being a Death Eater?

"Anyways, could I treat you to a cup of tea, maybe? It has its calming effects."

Harry very nearly said no, but then he thought about it. Malfoy did seem like a changed person, and what harm could one cup of tea do? They would go to a café, Malfoy wouldn't dare try to murder him in plain sight. Besides, he really _could_ go for a cuppa right now.

"Alright. Would a Muggle café be good? Around here, people tend to-"

"Recognize you? Ask for your autograph, for a photo?"

"Yeah."

"Muggle it is."


	2. Tea with a Snake

And so Harry Potter found himself sitting across from a man he previously thought was his sworn enemy, sipping from a mug.

"So," Harry said.

"So." Malfoy replied.

"You were looking for a cat?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't strike me as a person who likes pets very much."

"It does get rather lonely when every witch and wizard you come across gives you a dirty look."

"Oh. Right."

They had sat in silence for what felt like several million years, sipping from their respective mugs, when Harry blurted out something he never thought he would tell the person who had spent years mocking him and his friends.

"Ginny wants kids."

Malfoy continued to drink his tea. "And you don't?"

"Not- not with her."

Malfoy choked on his tea, coughing several times before he recomposed himself. "Why is that?"

"Well, uh, people can fall _in _love, I've always known that, but I think I've recently discovered that you can also fall _out of_ love."

"When did you figure this out?"

"I- I don't know." Harry ran his fingers through his always-messy hair, a nervous habit. "I think I knew two years ago. Three, maybe. It's just gotten worse recently, what with Ginny's 'I want kids' proclamation." Why on Earth was he telling Malfoy this?

"What happened two years ago?"

"That would be the _Daily Prophet's_ cover story for two weeks straight."

"We're surrounded by Muggles. And why the hell would_ I _talk to the_ Daily Prophet?_ They always find a way to make me the villain of the story. I suppose I deserved it, though, right after the war..." He sighed. Harry felt a strange urge to comfort him.

"Promise not to tell? _Anyone?"_"Promise."

"Two years ago, two and a half, actually, I kissed... someone else."

"And who was the lucky witch?"

Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "Not a witch."

Draco choked on his tea again, and his blue-grey eyes went wide. "You're..."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "It was Blaise Zabini. I wwas a little drunk. We happened to be at the same pub. Kissing Blaise... I realized I had never really felt anything more towards Ginny than just friendship. I love her-- just not how I should."

"And Ron's her brother. You can't tell him."

"Exactly! He'd lose his shit! And if I told Hermione she'd probably have to tell him because of 'marital obligation' or something."

"Don't worry, Potter. I am under no obligation to tell anyone anything." Malfoy smirked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you not marry Astoria?"

He sighed, but simultaneously smiled. "No. I revealed some, er, _things _to my mother after they threw Father in Azkaban, and she got me out of it. Always did love me more than him. Besides, Astoria was more than happy to oblige. I don't think she ever liked me very much."

"If we're being honest, most people don't."

Malfoy sighed again. "I know. But _you're_ talking to me right now. Why?"

Harry's lips curled into a half smile. "Well, uh, you've changed."

Was it just him, or did that make Malfoy blush?

Malfoy stood up abruptly. "I'd better go. Nice seeing you, Potter."

Harry shook himself off and began the walk to the Leaky Cauldron in order to Floo home. He arrived, stepped in the fireplace, and it was only then that he realized he hadn't even gotten Ginny a gift. He'd have to come back soon.


	3. That Was Actually Pretty Easy

At the cottage, Ginny gave Harry a tight smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"You were gone quite a while. I've eaten already. Find something for yourself in the pantry." She said.

Harry scratched his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Gin. I, uh, ran into someone from Hogwarts. We went for tea."

She shook her head. "Honestly, Harry. You'll be seeing all your old school friends at my family's Christmas party in just a few days. Who could be all that important?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy showed up at a pet store looking for a cat."

Harry was sure he'd be battered with questions about his old nemesis, do it surprised him what words actually came out of her mouth.

"Why were you in a pet shop? I would love a pet as well, but we've got to decide these things_ together."_

"Calm yourself, Gin. I was only looking!"

"I'm going out for a drink with some of the Harpies girls. _Goodnight,_ Harry."

"'Night, Gin." But she was already out the door.

The next morning, Harry woke to an empty bed. She must've already left to do whatever it was she did in the mornings. She always woke up early. Harry, however, could have slept another few hours. What had woken him, anyway?

He looked around, and his gaze stopped at the window, where an unfamiliar owl scratched at the glass.

Harry opened the window, took the roll of parchment the owl gripped, and fed it a treat, watching it fly off before he turned his attention to whatever could be written on the parchment.

It was written in fine, slanted script in expensive-looking black ink.

_Harry Potter-_

_If you do not mind, I wish to have tea with you again soon. Meet me in the same Muggle shop as yesterday at eleven-o'-clock in the morning._

_Best wishes,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry checked the time. It was already ten-thirty. He scrambled to put on proper clothes, not bothering to take a shower, attempted to flatten his hair with his hands and practically catapulted himself into the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron," he said clearly, and in a moment's notice, he was there.

It was a bit of a walk from the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle tea shop, but Auror training had made Harry fairly athletic, so he made it there before eleven. However, Malfoy was already there when he walked in, ushering him over.

"How did it go?" Malfoy asked, genuinely interested.

Harry bit his lip. "I... didn't tell her. As soon as I got home we fought, and then she was off with some friends."

"Do it tonight, you can't put this off long." Malfoy furrowed his brow.

Harry sighed. "It's almost _Christmas._ Seems rather cruel to do it now."

"_With _you, you will both have a horrible Christmas. The _kind_ thing to do is to get rid of her now."

"And you're_ always _right. Aren't you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked. "Of course I am."

This made Harry smile. He didn't realize how much he actually_ liked_Malfoy's usual pretentious personality until he went without it.

"So you'll do it?" Inquired Malfoy.

"Oh! Yes, I think I will."

"Today?"

Harry smiled again. "Today."

"Since we've got that covered, then, how about we discuss your wardrobe choices? What _is _that jumper?"

From there the two of them jumped into a long discussion filled with talk of pets, fashion, Blaise Zabini, many tea refills, and quite a few sly comments in true Draco Malfoy style. When they said goodbye, several hours had passed and all tense mannerisms had disappeared from Harry completely.

However, his smile faded when he got home, saw Ginny, and remembered what he had to do.

"Uh, could we talk?" Asked Harry, placing his hand on her elbow to get her attention.

She pulled away from him. "Are we not already doing that?"

"C'mon, Gin. You know what I mean. Let's sit down."

The two of them moved to the small living room in their house constructed of a small sofa and a number of unmatching chairs. Ginny took the sofa, while Harry sat in a flower-print armchair across from her.

"Ginny," Harry started. "You're amazing. I have no idea why you wanted to marry me in the first place. You really are too good for me, so, yeah, I lucked out but... you- you shouldn't be with me."

Her lower lip quivered, and she looked as though she were trying not to cry.

"Ginny, no, it's not that I don't love you. I do. I love you, I'm just not _in _love with you."

"There's another girl, isn't there?" Ginny accused, sobbing.

"No, there's no one else. No one at all. I'm just, well, uh, gay. Sorry."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and a look of shock plagued her face, but Ginny was smiling. "Oh, Harry."

Harry bit his lip and sat on his hands. He had never really known what to do when people cried.

Ginny pulled herself together, sniffling, and began to speak. "First, Harry, I can't say I didn't suspect. You and Blaise exchanged looks a few times that were not exactly platonic. And, you shouldn't be sorry. I was worried that maybe I wasn't good enough for you, so this is really a relief. You are one of my closest friends and you will always be, I hope. It has been a while since it felt like we were actually together, so I don't actually feel like you're breaking up with me. I'm not mad, not at all."

"Thanks, Gin. I'm actually really glad I told you." Harry grinned stupidly, in awe of his newfound freedom. "I s'pose I should move out soon. You should have the cottage. I can live at number twelve anyway. Should I leave today? I can, if you want me to."

"You need to pack your things. Maybe leave tomorrow morning?"

"Alright. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"That's probably a good idea."

Ginny left the room, leaving Harry staring at the ceiling and grinning like a madman.


	4. Malfoy Manor

The next morning, Harry woke early, back sore from sleeping on the couch. He had packed a suitcase full of the items in the house that were exclusively his the evening before, and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He heard the sounds of Ginny making herself breakfast in the kitchen, and went to say goodbye.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, Goodbye, I guess. I'm leaving now. Maybe I'll see you at the Christmas party? Assuming I'm still invited?"

Ginny turned towards him. "Of course you are. See you then. Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye."

With that, he was out the door, feeling rather stupid when he realized that he had ought to Floo into London. He couldn't go back in now. Why, he'd look like an idiot! There were a couple of wizarding families in fairly close proximity, but neither was very close to him, and they both still gawked at the sight of Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World. Besides, they would want to know why he didn't just use his own, and Harry was not a very good lier. Other than those two families, the only place within a reasonably walkable distance was... fuck. Malfoy Manor.

It took over an hour, but Harry made his way over. A large iron gate blocked the entrance, and the mansion loomed behind it, threatening. Harry had absolutely no idea how to get in, so he craned his neck, looking for any sign of life. After a moment, however, a house elf came scuttling up, and the gate swung open.

"Master Draco would like to see Harry Potter." The elf said. "Harry Potter will follow to Master Draco."

Harry followed the house elf towards the main mansion structure of the Malfoy estate. Just inside the embellished front double doors, Draco was waiting.

"Potter." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I might have gone out the front doors instead of Flooing into London. I didn't want to, um, look like an idiot."

"So you did it!" Draco seemed uncharacteristically happy about this one fact.

"Yeah, I did."

"So where are you going to live in London?"

"I still have ownership of Number Twelve, and that's the only place I can think of to go, anyway."

"Is there even any furniture there?" Draco inquired.

"A bit."

"Any food?"

"No."

"For fuck's sake, Potter, just stay here for a while. We have too many empty rooms and house elves who never do anything."

Had Draco Malfoy just asked if he'd spend the night? "Why not just free them, then, if they have no purpose here?"

"I tried to. They all cried until I re-employed them."

"Oh."

"What do you have in that bag, Potter?" Draco asked.

"All my things." Harry replied.

"_All _of them? I swear, I_ will _buy you some more clothes. Now come. I was just about to make some tea."

Harry followed the blonde into a large kitchen, where a bag of loose-leaf tea sat next to a cup. Draco took out another, as well as a tea pot, which he filled with water and magiced it hot, added the tea, and turned back to Harry while he let it steep.

"So, Potter. Got any guys in mind now that you're newly single?" Draco smirked.

Harry thought for a moment. Blaise had been the first, but he didn't really feel anything towards him now. Other than that, there was no one. That sentence felt like a lie for whatever reason, and Harry didn't like that. You can't lie to yourself, can you?

"No." Harry decided to say, eventually. "No one."

Draco nodded, pressing his lips together into a thin line and pouring two cups of tea, one of which he handed to Harry. They drank it in virtual silence, only a few meaningless words exchanged, and when a house elf came to take the dirtied cups away, Draco stood and cleared his throat.

"We should find you a room now. I'm sure there is something near my own."

They walked up a grand flight of stairs and through a maze of hallways that Draco somehow navigated like it was nothing.

"That's my room," said Draco, pointing to a closed door. "And this," he moved across the hall and opened the door directly across, "is a guest room that hasn't been used at all within my memory. You can sleep here tonight."

Harry entered the room, Draco weakly smiled at him, and shut the door.

For the rest of the day, Harry wandered aimlessly around the suite and lay on the large bed, going through every scenario in mind of how to come out to Hermione and Ron. He left the room a couple of times to eat, during which Draco vaguely explained that he had been spending the day studying, and he interacted with Draco's mother, Narcissa, who didn't ask any questions.

That night as he sat in a chair, trying to read one of the complicated old books he had found on a shelf, Draco entered the room silently.

"Uh, hi?" said Harry, confused.

"This room is nicer than mine," mused Draco emotionlessly.

"Huh."

Draco sat on the bed as Harry read, eventually lying down.

It got later, and Harry approached the bed slowly. Draco's eyes were closed and his platinum hair was in his face.

Harry nudged the Slytherin. "Draco? You awake?"

Draco didn't move.

Harry sighed. Draco looked so peaceful, and it seemed rude to wake him up. After a moment of consideration, he took his glasses off, set them on an artfully carved bedside table, and got into the bed next to Draco. He fell asleep faster than he did during any night with Ginny.


	5. I am Just as Gay as You, Harry Potter

A beam of sunlight coming through the crack in the Malfoy guest room's velvet curtains woke Harry in the morning. Either that or the heat from the body beside him, and the sound of Draco breathing. Harry rolled over to face Draco, and let out an audible yelp when he saw two blue eyes staring at him.

Harry sat up. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

Draco yawned and followed suit. "You called me Draco." A smirk crossed his face.

"So what if I did?" Harry responded, exasperatedly. "You're avoiding my question!"

Draco yawned again. "You're pretty when you sleep. Now, I could really do for a cup of tea, couldn't you?"

Harry decided not to push it. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Draco was one of the only friends who could help him with his situation, not to mention the surplus of tea and treacle tarts that existed at Draco's home. It was best not to anger the snake for now.

After they were settled down in a sitting room, both with cups of tea and Harry with a blueberry pastry, he decided to try to get Draco to explain a bit more.

"So, you never did tell me what got you out of marrying Astoria," Harry said.

"Oh, well," Draco's face flushed pink. "It was a situation similar to your own actually. I've known I was gay since third year, and with Father in Azkaban, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to_ not _be forced to carry on the Malfoy line. So, er, yeah. I am just as gay as you, Harry Potter."

"Huh." Harry answered, a little stunned. He couldn't believe that he hadn't come up with that answer before. It couldn't be true, could it? Draco must be lying. If he really was, in accordance with what he had said earlier that morning, that would mean... huh.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Golden Boy? Do I seem straight to you?"

"What about Pansy!" Harry protested, finally coming up with a logical explanation of why Draco was most definitely _not _gay.

"Pansy?" Draco looked confused.

"Yes! Sixth year, was it? You held hands!"

Draco laughed. "Pans and I are both gay, for your information. She was the first person I told, actually. We only held hands because we were both trying to make, um, _certain people _jealous."

"Huh." This only gave further credibility to Harry's hunch. If he was right, and Draco really did like him, he wasn't sure what he'd do. The man was _Draco Malfoy_ for fuck's sake! He was supposed to_ hate _Draco after what he had done! Only he didn't hate Draco. Somehow, in just the span of a few days, they had become friends. There was an undeniable compatibility between them. The blonde was somehow oddly alluring, anyway...

"Harry?" Said Draco, nudging Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"You seem to have gone off into space there. It's nothing. Sorry." His hand didn't leave Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't move away.

"It's Christmas Eve," Harry mused. "The Weasley's party is tonight. Ginny said I should still come. It would be the perfect opportunity to tell them all, anyway."

"And?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared." He gave Draco a pleading look. "Maybe you could come with me?"

Draco was taken aback. _"Me?_ Do they not all hate me? Besides, if you show up with me, and then come out to them, they'll probably think we're dating. You don't want that."

Harry shrugged. "They can think whatever they want. I just really need some moral support, and you're the only one who knows the whole story right know."

"Alright, then. I'll come."

That evening they arrived at the Burrow, Draco in another one of his elbow patch jumpers, and Harry in a button-up shirt of Draco's that the blonde had insisted he wear. It feel fairly well, though the sleeves were a little long, Draco being several centimeters taller.

Ron answered the door, looking confusedly between his friend and Draco Malfoy.

"Harry," Ron finally said. "Ginny got here a while ago. She won't tell me why you two are arriving separately. And, why did you bring the git?" He motioned to Draco.

"Draco and I are friends," Harry asserted, "and I'll explain everything with Ginny in a moment."

Ron moved out of the way and let them through the door, still looking confused.

"Harry!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as soon as he walked in, enveloping him in a warm hug. "I see you brought a friend with you," she hugged Draco as well, and Harry tried not to laugh at the panicked look on his face.

"Hello, Molly." Harry grinned. He hoped the Weasleys would stay his family no matter if he was with Ginny or not. They had been the only real family he had ever been a part of.

"Ginny said there is something you two need to tell us?"

"Oh, yes. You, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, the whole family, really."

She gave him a motherly smile. "Of course. Everyone is already in the parlor."

Harry and Draco walked into the room and both sat down on the same sofa as Ginny. The entire Weasley clan, including Fleur and Hermione, were crowded around.

"So," Ginny began, "Harry and I have made a very important decision."

"Yeah," Harry continued, "We've decided that, um, we're going to, uh-"

Ginny cut in. "We're splitting up."

There was a collective gasp throughout the room.

"Bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed. "Why? You two are soulmates!"

"Actually," said Harry, "we're not. That's impossible, 'cause, um, I'm gay."

The room gasped again.

"Bloody hell!" Yelled Ron again. "Is _that _why you brought the Malfoy git? Are you two_snogging?" _

"Um, no?" Harry caught Draco smirking out the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. We'll leave."

Harry took Draco by the arm and dragged them out of the house, ignoring Molly's calls behind him to come back. They apparated back to the Manor, where Draco then turned to him.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Back there, when your friend asked if we were snogging, you didn't sound completely sure about that 'no.'"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "We're not."

Draco moved closer, and put his hand on Harry's arm. "Don't you think we should change that?"

"I-" Harry started, but Draco's lips on his swiftly cut him off, and, to his surprise, Harry found himself kissing back.


	6. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Harry awoke on Christmas morning still in shock from the night before. Draco had kissed him. He had kissed him, and then he had left without even saying anything. Harry had then simply retreated to his room, trying not to look over at Draco's door across the hall. Now, it was already midmorning amd Harry still hadn't gone to get breakfast. He didn't even know if the Malfoys celebrated Christmas at all. If he was being honest, they didn't seem like the type.

Harry forced himself to sit up and put on his glasses. He left the room. Draco's door was still closed. Harry bit his lip and stood outside, debating whether to knock. A moment later, just as he decided to turn around and go back in his room, the door creaked open, and Harry found himself face-to-face with the blonde who had plagued his dreams.

"Hi..." Harry breathed.

Draco nodded in response. "Happy Christmas."

"Right... um, same to you."

"Maybe you could move? I was about to go make some tea."

Harry was stricken. "Wait, maybe we could talk?"

"About?" Draco asked with a stone-like face.

"About what happened, last night. Don't mess with me like this, Draco!"

Draco pushed him out of the way with one sweep of his arm, and continued down the hall towards the grand staircase. Harry looked after him, hurt tugging at his heart.

All in all, Christmas day for the saviour of the wizarding world was rather uneventful. As Harry had told none of his friends where he was staying, he received no gifts, or at least none until late that night, close to midnight, when Harry lay awake in bed, trying to forget that morning.

Harry heard footsteps, then felt a weight on the bed beside him.

"Potter," whispered the sly Slytherin voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," said Harry, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"What?" the blonde asked, teasing. "I'm not Draco anymore?"

"I'm not Harry to you."

"Fair point." Harry felt Draco roll onto his side. Those blue-grey eyes were most definitely staring at him.

"Please go away." Harry sat up, feet hanging off the bed as so to not have to face Draco.

The bed rustled again and in a second Draco was sitting next to him. "I- I'm sorry." Said Draco.

"For which part? Kissing me? _That _was surely a mistake, seeing that you won't even _mention_ it."

"No, I'm sorry for acting that way after. I, well, I've dreamed about that moment for years. Then it finally came and I didn't know what to do after."

"Neither did I. With Ginny everything was so easy, so _planned out_. Like so many around us did, we went through the motions, dates and kissing and getting married once out of school. _You, _however. You're different. I'm not just going through the motions here, the more I get to know you the more I _really_ like you and honestly, it's terrifying."

Draco moved closer to Harry. "Harry," he whispered, "kiss me."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

Draco laughed. "You said I never call you Harry. Now shut up and kiss me."

So he did.

That night, the Boy Who Lived fell asleep in the arms of a former Death Eater, and no one knew, so no one stopped them.


	7. Everything You Do Is Cute

"Harry," Draco's voice whispered to the Gryffindor's ear. "Harry, it's nine a.m. I've been awake for hours but you've been keeping me here."

"Is it 'cause you like watching me sleep, you creeper?" Murmured Harry.

"Harry, you're sleeping on my arm."

"Oh. Sorry." Harry sat up.

"I'm going to get dressed, then we can have tea, okay?"

"Okay." Harry responded. Draco slipped out the door.

Harry put on his glasses, changed into a T-shirt and jeans, and cast a Scourgify on himself, and then Draco appeared back in the room. Somehow in that amount of time, Draco had managed to change into a button-down shirt and nice trousers, clean himself, and slick back his blonde hair into a proper Malfoy style. Harry thought he looked better when he let it fall in his face.

"Tea?" Asked Draco. Harry nodded, and followed him downstairs.

They sat side-by-side on the couch today, instead of across from each other like they usually did.

"Harry?" Draco asked, looking down at his tea.

"Yeah?"

"What am I to you?"

Harry moved his hand so that their fingers were touching. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want us to be together? Or are you just messing with me?"

"You ignored me all of yesterday. Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

Draco scowled. "I just want to know. I only ignored you because I thought that our kiss was nothing serious to you. I didn't want to let you hurt me like that."

"I'd never hurt you," Harry said, and he meant it. There was some sort of pull between them that was stronger than anything Harry had felt before. Draco was messed up, that much was clear, and Harry didn't know why, but it seemed like it was his own responsibility to fix this.

Draco half-smiled. "I'm glad." He took Harry's hand in his, and they sat together quietly, sipping their tea.

"C'mon," said Harry after he'd finished his tea. "Your estate is huge, and I presume you have a few brooms lying around?"

Draco smirked. "I do. What do you have in mind?"

"Quidditch. You do have a Snitch, correct?"

"Of course I do. Now let's go."

The two of them headed outside, both holding Firebolts and Draco with a Snitch case clutched in one hand.

"First to catch the Snitch wins?" Draco asked as they mounted their brooms. Harry nodded, and he released the Snitch.

After waiting the agreed upon ten seconds, both launched into the air, Harry going much higher and surveying the area.

Soon, Harry spotted the golden orb, fluttering around fifty meters away and several down. Unfortunately, Draco seemed to notice it at the exact same time, and both sped towards it. The Snitch moved down quickly, and Harry dived, his glasses almost flying off, he was moving so fast. It veered left at the last second, causing Harry to just miss it.

Draco, meanwhile, was still waiting nearby, like a cat about to pounce. The Snitch moved up, then shot off diagonally towards the main house. Draco moved slightly closer, but was still waiting. Harry, however, went straight after it, holding his glasses to his nose this time. It was in that moment that the Snitch changed direction, heading straight back towards Draco, who then only had to move slightly downward to catch it.

They both landed back on the ground moments later, Draco with a smug grin on his face.

"I win." The blonde gloated.

Harry rolled his eyes and took the Snitch, putting it in its case. "Yes Draco, you do."

"S'pose this means I'm the better Seeker, then?" He asked, still smirking.

"Sure." Harry mock-sighed, taking the other's hand in his own. "You're cute when you're smug like this."

Draco moved closer. "Everything you do is cute, Golden Boy."

Harry blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands. Draco's hand came to the Gryffindor's chin and lifted it up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Draco's, Harry noticed, were a lot more blue than he'd previously thought. He blushed again.

"What is it?" Draco asked softly.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," Harry murmured.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry's face to his. "So are yours," he whispered, and kissed Harry gently.

Harry took off his glasses and put his arm around Draco's neck, kissing him again, harder. They moved down to the grass, lips staying locked the whole time, and Draco pinned Harry to the ground, where he kept kissing him, lips trailing along the black-haired boy's jawline.

Harry pulled Draco against his chest, where he laid his head and closed his eyes. Harry did the same, and, though it was cold out, Harry had never felt better.


	8. The Gay Thing

The next several days passed in a flurry of quidditch and Draco. The two of them quickly became close-- in more ways than one. Every day was spent conversing about their interests and pasts, though some parts were specifically avoided. Every night they slept next to each other in Harry's room, often holding the other as they drifted off. They snogged constantly, neither bringing up the topic before or after each time it happened. Soon, it was New Year's Eve, and Harry was growing restless.

"Draco?" He said one morning as they drank their usual tea. "I'll have to go back to work in just a few days. I'd like to make the most of today. Maybe we could head out, go to Diagon Alley? It's the last day of the year, after all."

Draco nodded. "Alright, then. I suppose it is strange that we have not even left the Manor at all since Christmas Eve. We'll head out by Floo in an hour. The apparation limitations in this area are so strict."

"Wonderful" Harry responded, going back to his tea. Living with Draco had changed his personality in such a way that he felt he was always being watched, and so his manners were much better than they had been at the Dursleys or the Burrow, or at his old cottage. Perhaps, Harry thought as he added milk to his tea, he _was_ being watched. It was the ancestral Malfoy home, after all. Who knows what kind of spells the place was saturated with?

As previously discussed, one hour later and after a bit of light conversation, they finished tea and Draco slipped a heavy woolen coat on, whilst Harry insisted he'd be fine with just his jumper. They quickly flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron, where things immediately began to go wrong.

"Harry?" Screeched Hermione as soon as he walked in. "No one's seen you in a week! Ginny said Grimmauld but when I checked you weren't even there. Where have you been?"

"I, uh," Hermione hadn't seemed to notice the blonde standing awkwardly behind him, thankfully. "I should tell the truth." Harry finally managed.

"Which is?" Asked Hermione, annoyed.

"I've been staying with Draco." Harry said, tensing in anticipation of what his friend would say.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh. Are you two…"

Oh right. The gay thing. "No!" Harry answered quickly, and instantly regretted it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco wince at his words, as if they physically hurt him. "Um," Harry added, trying to redeem himself. "We… sort of are." He looked over at Draco to see if that had been the right thing to say. Now the Slytherin just looked embarrassed.

"Okay…" said Hermione, looking perplexed. "So, why are you here? I'm glad you are, of course, but why? You disappeared for a while."

"It's New Year's Eve." Harry said simply.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Well. I was heading to Flourish and Blotts. You're welcome to come."

Draco turned to Harry and smirked. "Shall we?" He held out his hand in a medieval fashion.

Draco was obviously trying to embarrass him. The best thing to do, Harry decided, was to play it up. He took Draco's hand in an equally prim way. "We shall."

Hermione looked from one man to the other, befuddled. "So, does this mean we're going now?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it does." As he held on to Draco's hand as they walked through the mostly empty streets of Diagon Alley, it occurred to him that they had never done that before, despite all the other things they had done when no one could see them. It felt surprisingly right.

Though the Alley was quiet, it was not completely empty, and people of all kinds, known and unknown to Harry, gave them strange looks, and someone might have even snapped a picture. This was most definitely going to be in the next day's paper. Despite the anxiety that plagued Harry from this scenario, he held on. The comfort of Draco's cool skin against his own won him over, and Draco wasn't showing any sign of letting go either, though his blue eyes were filled with anxiety and he was biting his lip and not even trying to hide it.

"You okay?" Harry murmured as they walked into the bookstore.

"I'm fine," Draco said back, but he himself did not sound entirely convinced.

"Why," Harry asked Hermione, trying to get everyone's mind off of the elephant in the room, "is this bookstore open on New Year's Eve? Whose need for books could possibly be that great?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mine, of course. I've run out of things to read and Ron's made me take the day off work, so I can't borrow anything from there. I'd like to find a book on the history of Arithmancy. Tell me if you see anything.

Draco scoffed as Hermione walked away. "The history of Arithmancy? I'm fairly good at Arithmancy myself, and I have never found any reason to learn its history. Granger's a little nuts, isn't she?"

Harry glared at Draco. "Shut it. 'Mione is one of my best friends."

"Merlin, Potter. A little protective, aren't you?" A slight amused smile flitted across the Slytherin's face.

Harry raised his eyebrows in response. "What's it to you?"

Draco looked away, still grinning. "Nothing, Potter, absolutely nothing."

Harry sighed and gave Draco's hand a squeeze. "You're absolutely baffling sometimes, you know."

"Just be glad you have me in the first place,"

"_Have_ you?" Harry asked, aware of their obvious flirting and at least five people who were pretending not to stare.

"Yes," Draco answered, leaning in so that his lips were mere centimeters from Harry's ear. "And I have you."

Soon Hermione came back bearing a book simply titled _The History of Arithmancy_ and so they left. She asked no more questions about the two of them, and for that Harry was grateful. It was hard enough interpreting the situation for just himself. Hermione left to go back home, and Harry remarked that they should, too, realizing that "home," at this point meant the Manor. Weird. They decided to leave, but not, of course, before going for tea. And all was good.


	9. My Favourite Idiot

"Harry?" Draco asked one quiet morning. "You said that you'd have to go back to work soon a few days ago. Do you ever actually plan on doing that?"

Harry shrugged and avoided Draco's eyes. He liked being here much more than at work or, well, _anywhere_ else for that matter. Despite the bad memories filling the Manor, it was where Draco was, and that was enough to make anything better in Harry's mind.

"Harry, you can't hide here forever. As much as I'd like you to, it's a bad idea to abandon the rest of your life." Draco took his boyfriend's hand in his own and used his free one to turn Harry's face toward him. "You have to leave eventually. Owl Robards, make a commitment here and now so that you can't back out."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll let them know I'm coming in tomorrow. In the meantime, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?" Draco prompted.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Never. What is it?"

"I love being with you, here at the Manor, but the building itself feels haunted. I'm not at ease here, and I think it would be better for both of us if we moved to Number Twelve." Harry held his breath, waiting for Draco's answer.

"We?" Asked Draco, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Of course, _we_. I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I'd thought you would have realised that." Harry smiled softly up at Draco and snuggled into him on the loveseat. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" His arm snaked around Harry's shoulders.

"I know we've only been together a few weeks, if you can even call that _together_, but… I mean, being with you, it's something I now realise I've wanted for so many years. I love you."

Draco's face melted into a smile that took over his whole face. "That's all I've ever wanted. I love you, too, Har."

"To think I didn't believe in soulmates before I met you. I'm an idiot."

Draco laughed lightly. "You're my favourite idiot."

"Nnngh," Harry mumbled, burying his face in Draco's chest. "I'm going to have to tell Ron now. Doubt he's going to be pleased."

"He's going to have to suck it up," Draco responded, "because I'm not going anywhere."

Later that day, Draco and Harry found themselves seated across from Ron Weasley in a tea shop, because anywhere else is too far outside of Draco Malfoy's natural habitat.

"So…" said Ron, awkwardly sipping his tea. "Mate. What's this about?"

"So I'm gay. I told you that," said Harry, watching as Ron's eyes flitted between him and Draco. "There's something else… 'Mione already knows. It doesn't look like she's told you."

Ron shook his head, the look on his face becoming more horrified by the second. He could clearly guess what was coming.

"I'm with Draco. Uh… surprise?" Harry attempted to smile light-heartedly, though he was wracked with nerves. He held up his and Draco's interlocked hands to drive home the point.

"Bloody. Hell." Ron said slowly, attempting to process this. "Uh, s'pose I'm happy for you? Sorry, mate, it's great that you're… with Malfoy, but, I don't know. Always assumed you and Ginny would be together, and really? _Malfoy?_ Honestly never could have predicted that. Bloody hell." He shook his head and ran his hand through his ginger hair, sighing. "I'd better go. See you later, mate."

Ron left without another word directly said to the other two young men, but he was audibly muttering to himself as he walked away, words like "bloody" and "Malfoy" often paired together.

As they watched the ginger leave, Harry turned to his boyfriend and shook his head. "He'll come around. I promise."

That night, as Harry and Draco sat in the garden, arms around each other and looking up at the starry sky, Harry couldn't help but feel content for once in his life. Tomorrow, he would be going back to work, but this time he would have a reason to come home. They were about to move in together into a place that held memories of mostly good things, and lots of space to make new ones. When the Gryffindor used to think of what life after the war would look like, he thought of Ginny, a stable job, and a family. He never thought of being happy for once. With a new life on the horizon, there was no place Harry would rather be than exactly where he was at that moment, head on Draco's shoulder and heart within his grasp. This was shaping up to be a pretty good life after.


End file.
